


Flower Crowns

by wifeofkuvira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cottagecore, Cute Armin Arlert, Cute Eren Yeager, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Post Season 3, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flowercrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeofkuvira/pseuds/wifeofkuvira
Summary: Eren yeager + Armin Arlet + Flower crownsAKA on their discovery journey of the World post season 3 and pre-season 4 they find a flower field for the first time!because don't we all just love some fluffy eremin content?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice, this is my first AOT fic! leaving a kudo or a comment really makes my day!

“Hey, Eren!” Armin called out from across the field. He looked like a classic painting, hay yellow hair and ocean blue eyes surrounded by the colorful field of flowers. The most perfect image Eren had ever seen or even come close to imagining. 

“Eren!” Armin shouted out again, motioning with a waving eager hand for Eren to walk his way. Which of course the brunette boy did. He couldn't say no to Armin much, even if he wanted to, but especially not now. As he moved closer he was greeted with a warm grin, excitement radiating out of the blonde like rays of sunshine. 

“Look, it's just as I told you, a sea of colorful life, a flower field.” Armin plopped down in amazement while patting a spot next to him beckoning for Eren to sit beside him. Which he eagerly did.

“Here, have this,” Armin revealed a small makeshift crown of flowers, slightly lifting it, asking for permission which Eren gladly gave. 

“How do you make those? I feel like I should make you one now” Eren suggested, feeling the urge to return the favor. 

“I’ll teach ya, it's pretty easy...”

4 attempts later, A white, blue, and orange petaled crown was placed upon Armin’s head that displayed a beaming, proud smile.

“I never thought I’d see so many flowers in one place this is incredible, I could be here forever, it's so gorgeous-” As Armin continued his wonder-filled rant all Eren could do was stare at him. Stare at his vibrant blue eyes, his flowing hair, his pale complexion, and of course, his small pink lips. 

Oh how often Eren had thought about those Lips. What It would be like to press them against his own, how they might feel in the early morning or in the dead of night. Of course, all those questions had already been answered by now given they had been dating quietly for a few months now. But up to this point, only Mikasa knew about them. 

Still, Eren wondered what they would feel like here, in this field, now. 

The issue is, everyone is around them and within earshot let alone eyeshot. And as much as Armin was captivating, he couldn't completely drown out the sounds of Hange’s excited screams, or Jean’s fearful ones as he came in contact with a swarm of bees which resulted in Connie and Sasha's cackles as they jumped gracelessly around the field.

Nevertheless, the need to kiss him grew with every word Armin spoke, the need to feel their lips together, their breath shared, their souls intertwined for that single moment of contact-

**Screw it.**

He leaned down and planted a sweet kiss onto Armin’s lips, catching him pleasantly surprised. 

“Hey, what was that for?”

“It just felt right I-”

“I FUCKIN KNEW IT, WHAT DID I SAY?” Jean yelled at Sasha and Connie as they ecstatically gave their support.

“WOOOOOHOOOO GO ARMIN” The two shouted encouragingly with waving arms and big thumbs up.

The crowned pair slowly lifted their heads to see everyone else just staring. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Eren even saw captain Levi disgruntledly slip Hange a few coins which they snapped up and replied with a quick and triumphant “I told you.”

From behind him, Eren began to hear a chuckle from Armin, turning back to him as a grin grew onto his previously shocked face at the sight of the blue-eyed boy in such pure bliss. 

“Ahh, shut up” he smirked, pulling him in, reclaiming Armin’s lips again, hearing cheering from the scouts behind them. But this time he didn't turn back again. 

He couldn't turn away from Armin, even if he wanted to.

  
  



End file.
